Inevitable
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: Blade II -"Everything happens for a reason, embrace it rather than complain about the inevitable." Ciara is fighting to be something she's not, but it's inevitable. PRIEST/OC


**Inevitable****  
****Blade II**

"_Everything happens for a reason, embrace it rather than complain about the inevitable.__"_

...

**Her foot tapped** on the floor as she listen to the beat of the music that Scud had blasting through the warehouse. Though she couldn't stand the man, she could at least cope with his taste of music. Her fingers flew across the key broad as she typed the name "Blade" into the search engine. She scrolled through, satisfied at how low key the media was to the name. She almost shivered at the thought of something happening to the hybrid. If it wasn't for him, she would either be long gone or being hunted by him. He taught her how to hold the thirst at bay, taught her the rules and the ways**.**

She worried her lip as Blade was gone on another mission to find Whistler. She hadn't met the man but she could tell that the old man meant a lot to Blade, meaning it meant a lot to her. Though she would never admit to Blade that she sometimes still craved for blood, even thinking about it made her shiver in pleasure or fear she wasn't sure.

Pressing 'close' the windows disappeared on the screen as she leaned back in the chair setting her feet up onto the work bench, she tried to block the surrounding around her including Scud as she smoothes her fingers across the blade of her sword. She had somehow managed to get Blade into allowing her own weapon, though she rather use a gun, Blade gave her one choice and she took it. She pulled the cloth from her pocket and slides the material across the blade with care and affection.

Her attention shifted as the sound of a car engine rumbled to life outside the garage door. As she moved to her feet, the vehicle rolled forward, she frowned at the mess of the car but kept her mouth shut. Hanging back watching words trembling from both men, she watched Blade pop the boot, she moved her head slightly to the side and she caught sight of Whistler. If she didn't know better he would be asleep but the thumping in her ears made clear that the old man was alive. "You found him." She rolled her eyes as Scud pointed at the obvious. "You didn't kill him."

"Give me a hand." Scud's movements went jerky as he helped Blade take Whistler up stairs to the chamber. She followed behind them, curious to finally see Whistler in real life instead of pictures or documents.

"I got a bad feeling about this, B." They carried him into the room and sat him on the stool. "Listen to his breathing. He's already dying." She watched as Blade raised the old man's head, she was somehow expecting to see fangs. "He's in pain. Why don't you put him out of his misery?"

"They had him on stats in a halfway house." She leaned against the doorway as Blade reached into his coat. "I'm giving him an accelerated retro-viral detox, like a heroin addict." Blade stuck the needle to Whistlers arm, making the man jerk and let out a sound of distress. "Make him go cold turkey in one night."

"Shit ain't going to work, man. I say you kill the mother fucker right now." She knew those were the wrong words even before Blade roughly pushed the empty vile into Scud's chest.

"Get out." Scud wisely followed Blade's instructions and made his way out of the chamber, he gave the woman at the door way a glare on his way out and she stepped out of his way, leaning against the wall of the chamber as she cocked her head to the side to listen to Blade.

"If there's anything left of you in there, Whistler, listen up. In the morning those blinds are going to open...whether you're cured...or not." She stood up straight as Blade walked through the door, bolting the steel door closed.

Scud stepped forward as Blade turned around. "Hey, man, I didn't mean to call him-" Blade held up his hand, shutting Scud up and pointed but over to his work space. He turned his attention to her, and nodded his head in the same direction as Scud disappeared to, she wasted no time following after Scud to her work bench. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Blade climb the stairs to his bedroom. This was going to be a long night, she shot a glance over at the steel door before turning her attention back to the computer.

**The next morning** she sat on one of the benches and leaned her elbows on her legs, watching as Blade entered the chamber. She rubbed her finger tips together as the room in front of her was almost quiet, all but the heavy breathing of the being inside. The sound of Blades boots echoed in her head as she waited for a reaction. "How do you feel?"

"Like hammered shit." The air holding in her lung released but she didn't dear move as Blade led the old man to the bathroom. She was tempted to listen in on their conversation, but the glance over Blades shoulder made her still her thoughts of getting closer.

She spun around on her chair in time to see Scud lightening his smoke with the welder with Blade and Whistler walking behind him. "Whistler, nice to meet you, man. I heard a lot about you. I'm Josh you call me 'Scud'. Everybody does." She saw the glance between the two older men and decided to stay back and watch the turn out.

Scud walked around to his small TV and started to watch the cartoon as Whistler followed him. "Tell me something, skid-"

"No man, it's 'Scud', like 'stud.'" She rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname.

"Whatever. What did you do here?" They glanced over to the vehicle.

"The pimpmobile? Just a little after-market modification." Scud walked away from the TV and closer to one of his projects. "Nitrous oxide and shit like that."

"Oh, yeah." Whistler watched the young man as he glanced at the vehicle. "You gave it a more aggressive exhaust profile ramping."

"The whole package will crank that Betty up, maybe 300 horsepower."

"You'll burn the damned thing out before your next oil change." Whistler turned his attention away from Scud to Blade. "Where did you dig up this shitbird, anyway?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Poppy?" Scud hit Whistler across the chest as he walked by.

"My problem is I've been sucking blood clots for two years." Whistler followed him as they started to play a game of cat and mouse, his eyes flickered to the corner where she was sitting as he hunted Scud. "I get out to find some jerk off fucking with my life's work."

"We jeopardised our whole operation to save your puckered ass!"

"Our operation?"

"Yeah."

"Our operation? I built this operation, you area-wipe!" Whistler grabbed Scud but the jacket but the tension between the two disappeared as the sensors went off. The room, the warehouse turned blue as the alarms sounded. She drew in closer to men, her nerves run through her.

"Motion sensors! It's on three, gentlemen." Scud checked his computer, typing away with the security.

"Human?"

"Body temperature, 50. I'd guess, suckhead." A rush of adrenalin went through her body as she left Scud and Whistler alone to fetch her own protection. She climbed the stairs to the bedrooms and opening a draw in her wardrobe, pulling out her blade. Cocking her head to the side she tried to hear a single noise but came up empty as the air swirled around her.

The sudden sound of gunfire echoed through the warehouse as she made her way quickly to the station where she had left the old man and Scud. She arrived in time to see a black figure grab the gun off of Whistler and knock him out than started after Scud. Not letting the figure get anywhere closer to her partner, she knocked into the figure leaving the gun lying on the ground as red goggled eyes turned their attention to her. The figure pulled out a sword and went to strike her, only for her to meet him sword with her own. "Guard lights." Blades voice brought Scud into action was he flicked the switch. White light filled the room as the fighting continued, the cling of the swords made her flinch but she knew better than to worry about Blade, he would kick her if he knew she was worrying about him when her own fight was happening. As if proving her point a sharp knock impacted throughout her body as her breath got caught in her lungs. Another hit to the head brought her to her knees as her vision became blurry, making the scene in front of spin. The figure fighting her ditched her as he went after Blade, the cling of steel reached her ears as heart pumped into her veins, she could taste the blood spiking in her mouth.

"Nyssa! Put your sword away." Blade and the figured woman parted. "Your people shot first. We are here to deliver a message." Weapons were ease down but they both stood alert. "We represent the ruling body of the Vampire Nation. They're offering you a truce." The figured man knelled down on one knee, holding out the message. "They want to meet with you."

"Scud." The white lights were turned off as her vision started to settle. A hand reached for her arm, pulling her to her feet, she gave Scud a nodded in thanks but he didn't move to far from her. "Take off your mask."

The man took his off first, slipping the black mask over his head. "My name is Asad. This is Nyssa." She followed at the sound of her name.

"You have been our most feared enemy. But now there's something else loose on the streets. Something worse than you." A smile came to her lips at Nyssa's words, thinking of anything scary than Blade, the Daywalker.

**She hated heights** and been in a helicopter full of vampires didn't settle her nerves but she stayed seated close to Blade, for safety and comfort. "What's so funny?" Scud lit another smoke and faced Nyssa.

"They tell stories about Blade as 'The Bogeyman.' Frankly, I'm disappointed."

"You hear that, B? She's disappointed."

"He agreed to come along so easily." She talked about Blade as if he wasn't sharing the same space as the rest of them, making him seem like the animal.

"Come on, B, show her. Pretty please?" Scud's teasing got Blade to open his coat and flash Nyssa his hidden secret.

"Semtex."

"Enough explosives to level a city block." Nyssa looked away out of the helicopter as Blade closed his coat. "You still disappointed?" Scud got on her nerves most the time, but seeing him tease another made her smile.

Her stomach jerked as they landed the helicopter, it blew her hair around as they walked towards the entrance. She stayed close to the group and caught Whistler giving her a glance, they hadn't been formally meet and she wasn't looking forward to it. "The guards look human, B. They're probably familiars." She moved her eyes away from the old man's face to above them where soldiers' stood armed.

As they walked into a concrete room, Nyssa stood in front of a volt door as she typed in a password and scanned her hand. The door open, leading them to another enclosed space.

"You sure about this?" She kept her eyes on the two vampires but kept an ear to the conversation between Whistler and Blade.

"Well, if I'm not..."Blade tapped his chest. She wondered over to Whistler and stayed by his side as Blade went over to Nyssa, giving her the message to open the door.

"The true power of the Vampire Nation lies here." As they walked further into the building, ancient and rich objects filled the stone walls as they stopped in front of a man reading a book. "Father?" He held his finger up them to wait a moment.

"Blade, this is Overlord Eli Damaskinos." Asad introduced them to the man.

"Welcome Daywalker." The Overlord move forward away from the book, taking Nyssa's hand. "It has been said, 'be proud of your enemy and enjoy his success.' In that regard, I should thank you." Her attention went to another being walking into the room wearing a suit.

"For what?"

"Eliminating Deacon Frost. You did us a favour. Karek Kounen." The man answered Blades question in return, Blade shook his hand before pulling Karek's hand up to show the tattoo, Familiar.

"You're human."

"Barley, I'm a lawyer. European Health Consortium."

"As you may know vampirism is...a horrible virus, carried in the saliva of predators." The attention was brought back to Eli Damaskinos. "In 72 hours, its spreads through the human bloodstream, creating new parasitic organs."

"Like cancer." The words slipped through her lips before she could stop them.

"Cancer with a purpose." Eli Damaskinos eyes flickered to her.

The lawyer stepped in. "Unfortunately, viruses evolve, too. We've encountered a new one. We dubbed it the "reaper" strain. And like any good pathogen, it appears to have found a carrier." He held up a disc before placing it in a player to show the video. They shifted closer to the screen and watch a man stare up at the camera with hatred. "There...Jared Nomak."

"Born a vampire, but an anomaly like you. Unlike the rest of us, however, he feeds on not just humans, but vampires as well."

"Looks like he was doing me a favour." A smile came to her lips at Blade's comment.

"You're missing the point." Nyssa stepped forward from her father. "Their vampire victims don't die...they turn. They become carriers."

"You've got to understand." Asad turned to them. "Theses things are like crack addicts. They need to feed daily. Nomak's been up for 72 hours. By our estimates, there are already a dozen Reapers. There'll be hundreds before the week is out. Thousands within a matter of months. Do the math. "

"Wait. Let me get this right." Blade glanced between the vampires. "You want me to hunt them... for you?" An unsettling feeling swirled in her stomach as the words left Blade's mouth, they wouldn't.

"When they are finished with us, who do you think they'll turn in next? Your precious humans. Not one of them will be left." She rolled her eyes at Damaskinos.

"We spend two years training a small tactical unit...the Bloodpack. We want you to lead them." She watched Blade as a flash of interest in his eyes at the lawyer's words.

"Two years?"

Nyssa took control of the conversation. "We've been training to hunt you."

**She leaned** **against** the railing of the warehouse as Blade spoke with Whistler and Scud. "So, B-man, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." A round of butterflies circled her stomach at the thought of working with a pack of vampires.

"What do you really think?" Whistler stared at Blade.

"They're going to fuck us the first chance they get." She could remember the last time she had fucked with vampires and it went downhill, bring her to this life.

"We ain't gonna do this, right?" Scud bit him lip, catching her attention.

"We'll play along for now." Blade's voice of choice silenced Scud. "They'll take us in deeper than we've even been. Get a chance to see how their world really ticks."

"I had enough of their world." Whistler left the group, walking down the stairs. "They're just shitting bricks because they're no longer top of the food chain." He turned around to look at Blade. "Now you're going to bring _them_ into a world, a boy and little girl." Whistler continued to walk away from them. It seemed the old man had something to say about her, she really wasn't looking for introductions with him after the way he acted with Scud.

"Damn, man, I'm really worried about him" Scud leaned his back against the railing and watched the woman in front of him taking in everything. "I know he's your friend and all, but I think you should watch him. Nobody goes old turkey from the thirst in just one night." Scud left the two of them there in silence as he headed in the same direction Whistler did. Blade turned away from Scud and focused his eyes on her. She could hear Scuds words, _nobody goes old turkey from the thirst in just one night_. Her teeth tingled at the thought of the thirst but she didn't dear glance away from Blade.

"Get some sleep Ciara." He didn't wait for her reply as he left her alone, the silence of the warehouse ringing in her ears.

**The Bloodpack stayed** together as she turned her body towards Scud, keeping her eyes on the group of vampires. Blade drifted past them and Asad started the gathering. "Blade, Meet the Bloodpack. Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa and Reinhardt." Ciara took in the detail of each vampire, each one having their own style.

One of vampires started to walk towards Blade, Reinhardt. "Hey...me and the gang were wondering..."

"What was that?"

"Can you blush?" There was a chuckle though the Pack though she didn't pay them any attention as Blade got into _that _mood.

"Oh I get it." Blade circled around Reinhardt. "I see now. You've been training for two years to take me out, and now, here I am." He stopped in front of the being. "Ooh, so exciting, isn't it?" He shivered and bounced around on his feet, Ciara could feel the energy running through the room. "Okay, here's your chance." He brings out a silver stake from his coat and the pack pull out their guns. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Blade presses the stake above his heart. "Here I am, right here in front of you." Reinhardt glances over at Nyssa. "Come on. What are you looking at her for? You need permission?" Ciara went to step forward but a sharp grip on her arm stopped her movements, Whistler. "Maybe you need a little bit of incentive. Okay I can help with that." He does a trick with the stake before slapping Reinhardt on the side of the cheek. "What's the matter? Missed that? It's okay, I can do it again."

"Do it Reinhardt! Do it!" Ciara glanced at the pack, the woman name Verlaine almost made her tempted to but in.

"Come on. You need a manual?" Blade teased Reinhardt more as the group shouted at him to take it.

"Fuckin do it! Come on!"

"Kill the bastard!" Her attention went to the two males at the front of the group, Priest and Chupa.

Reinhardt goes to do it but Blade moves into action, putting the vampire into a head lock and plants a device on the back of his head. "Now you've got an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate, rigged to go off of anybody tampers with it. I'll have the detonator with me. And you if so much as look at me wrong." Blade twisted Reinhardt's shoulder before letting the male go. "For now on, we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from me." Blade glanced at Reinhardt."Any questions?" Silence met the Pack as Blade turned to Nyssa. "You want to catch the hunter? You start with the prey. We'll target all the night places. Where vampires congregate. Blood banks, safe houses, the bigger, the better. So...what's first?" A smirk came to Ciara's lips as Blade remembered her of a boy on Christmas day asking for his presents.

"The house of Pain." Ciara raised her eyebrows at the sound of the name, Vampires know how to pick the realistic names.

**She could taste and** feel the storm around her as she stayed by Whistlers side, watching closely of Blade and Nyssa staring outside the entrance of the house of Pain. "Don't be getting any ideas kid." She rolled her eyes at the old man's warning and followed his gaze to the Priest and Chupa, each staring at her like a piece of meat. ".38, .45 and 9mm calibre." She glanced down at the box full of weapons at the sound of Whistler. "Filled with silver nitrate, and garlic extract. This hyper-veloity stake gun spits out a sliver stake at 6,000 feet per second. Since you suckers don't like sunlight, we've modified the gun's entry light with a UV filter." He pointed the light towards Priest with a smile as the vampire didn't go up in flames. "Let's go." Whistler and the unit walked towards the entrance of the House of Pain, she followed close near Blades side.

"You won't pass for one of us." Chupa shoved past them, the vampire's eyes travelling between Ciara and Whistler.

"Like I give a shit." Whistler spit back in defence.

"No, he's right." Blades voice cut in as he stopped Whistler from stepping any closer to the warehouse. "Why don't you post up on the roof over there? Cover our backs."

"What about the girl?" Whistler nodded his head in Ciara's direction, keeping eye contact with Blade.

"She'll fit in." Rushes of excitement run through her at the thought of walking among them.

"So the Blood pack's calling the shots now, huh?" Whistler turned on his heel and left the two of them.

"Stay alert and don't fuck up." Ciara stared at Blade as his eyes flashed dangerously at her, warning her to keep her head down. She simply followed Blades foot steps to the Bloodpack. Chupa lifted the door on the ground as they made their way further down stairs into the Club. She stayed behind Blade, walking behind him as the hairs on the back on her neck twitched. Glancing behind her, she caught eyes with Priest as he continued to stare down at him, making the blood in her veins boil and turn alert.

"You're about to enter our world. You will see things...feedings. Just remember why you're here." Nyssa turned her attention back to the front as the female vampire stared at Blade and Ciara.

"We haven't forgotten" At Blades words twin doors opened to another room, a long hall filled with tables displaying weapons.

"What exactly are we looking for in here?" Priest's voice filled the room which was soon followed by Reinhardt's.

"Anything that looks suspicious."

As another door opened, the sound of beating music reached her ears and the smell of blood made her freeze. "You got to be kidding me." Blade walked into club and she followed his steps, trying to take everything in. "Ciara." Her eyes shot up to Blade and went in the direction he pointed. Moving against the bodies of dancing people, and the flashing lights turning everything surreal.

The scent of blood filled her nose, filling her head as she turned to the right. Watching as a vampire feed from a familiar. She licked her dry lips, tasting it in the air though her stomach twisted at the thought of the blood. "Look at them, half of theses bustards aren't even purebloods." Her attention snapped from the feeding as Priests voice run close to her. At the sight of her, Priest glance between the feeding vampires to her.

She took a step back and turned, running into Chupa. He merely smiled before walking away, her attention turned to Priest as he stood behind her. "You're different." Her heart picked up as his breath brushed against her neck. "Human? You don't smell like it, but something much _sweeter_."

Shots run through the Club, Reinhardt and Chupas voice coming through in her ear piece. Taking a couple of steps closer, she caught sight of the Reaper running from the two armed vampires. She went into action when another shot sounded behind her. Her eyes trained on Priest as the gun was pulled out of his hands from another Reaper. "We're under attack! There are three of them. Probably more." Asad's voice filled her ears as he alerted everyone else. As the firing run through the club, vampires started running, screaming making it harder to reach Priest as the Reaper picked him up and throw him through the bar glass window. She raised her gun to get a shot but couldn't get a clear shot as the vampires run in her range. The reaper followed through the window after Priest, escaping from her view. "Silver don't do jack shit. Don't waste the bullets!" Reinhardt's voice shouted across the dance floor.

She reached the hall behind the bar at the sometime Asad did, he hit the Reaper in the face only to get thrown backwards down the hall. As the Reaper turned back to Priest, he grabbed him up from the floor. With the Reapers back towards Ciara, she turned the corner and made her way over to Priest, he was been pinned against the wall getting his wrist broken. "Listen to me. If you're under attack, use your UV lights. Use your UV lights. They can't take the light." Scuds voice echoed in her ears as she unclipped her UV light to shine on the Reapers back at the same time Priests head connected with the edge of the wall. A scream escaped the Reaper as she made sure the UV light didn't shine on Priest as the Reaper turned towards her, dropping Priest to the ground like a sac of potatoes. The creature flinched as it run at her, Ciara's heart dropped in her throat as her back hit the wall. The gun was knocked out of her hands as the Reaper clawed at her throat, trapping her against it. Curling her fingers into a fist, she punched the creature in the stomach only to make its fingers dig deeper into her flesh. Her eyes widens as she watched the Reapers face transform, it started to split into two as something other and a tongue crawled out. As quick as it showed, the tongue shrivelled up as a scream escaped the creature turning it into ash.

White light shined at her until her eyes could focus on the outline of Chupa and Asad holding their guns. "You alright?" Asad checked her over while Chupa wasted no time getting to Priest.

"Priest? We're not dying here, man." Chupa pulled him into his body. "Come on."

"Priest is down." Asad reported to the men. "Daylights coming. You're on your own, Blade." Chupa's grip tightens on Priest's dying body as Ciara made her way towards them. She knelt in front of them, pulled her knife out.

"Don't you dare." She ignored the growl of Chupas words and brought the blade to her wrist, cutting the flesh open as she brought it to Priests mouth. She waited for the pain of the teeth but nothing happened, she shared a glance with Chupa before opening Priests mouth and squeezing the red liquid into his waiting mouth. Silence filled her until finally the twitch of his tongue made connected with her open wound. A gasped escaped her as sharp intake of his teeth went into her skin, her own teeth ached as she tried to calm herself. Priest brought his hands to her arm, holding her wrist against his lips.

"Priest." His eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name coming from her lips. She groaned as a headache started to form, as her own open wounds were making her dizzy combined with his drinking. He eased away from her wrist, watching her as she did him. The wounds on his head stitching together, becoming whole again made a sign escape her mouth and blackness fill her vision.

**The smell of acid reached her nose **as the pounding in her head seem to calm before her vision cleared up. A slice of panic slipped through her as Ciara's surrounding were unfamiliar, she was in a room but not _her _room back at the warehouse. "Didn't think the nagging bitch would ever wake up." Her head whipped around to the direction of the voice, Chupa and Priest sat at a table in the middle of poker. At Chupa's statement, Priest was halfway walking towards hers, not speaking a word though it allowed her time to check over his wounds, the dried blood seem to be the only evidence of the nights events.

She watched his movements as Priest picked up a damp cloth and advanced closer to her, she almost flinched as he lifted it closer to her forehead, the dampness of the fabric sent a chill through her. Her eyes flickered around the room, trying to find some source of her whereabouts and the apartment being vampire proof as the windows had heavy curtains blocking the sun, telling her that a search party would be looking for her, it calmed her to know that but the panic stayed there as she felt the rare hungry inside of her. The hand wiping her forehead seems to stop for a moment as if he could feel the state of her fucked up nervous system. Licking her lips she didn't find the split lip that she knew she had reserved by one of the demons, it wasn't until she swept her tongue around her mouth that she realised the reason to the hungry was beating against her, she could taste fresh blood. "Did you?" The question was left hanging in the air as Priest stood in her personal space, watching her movements as Chupa seem to enjoy the show.

"She finally put the dots together, well good on yeah kid." Her eyes narrowed at Chupa, she wasn't a kid, no matter how old the bustard was.

"Chupa." Her eyes automatically flickered away from Chupa to the vampire in front of her, she cured herself as she made eye contact with him. She was slightly aware of the bustard leaving the room but couldn't tare her eyes away from _him._ The tense emotions that she felt towards him before seemed strong, fighting to be close to him and she knew it was somewhat the bloods fault.

As if he knew what she was feeling, he stepped forward and leaned close leaving no space between their bodies. "I returned the favour." She shifted as she remembered the pain and pleasure of his teeth digging into her wrist as the black spots covered her vision. He had healed her with his own blood after she saved his ass. "You should have some more." She didn't move as he leaned closer, offering himself to her. It would have been the perfect chance to stake him, even try to snap his neck but it was the tiny voice in the back of her mind as the larger one knew which spot to bite to get the right amount. "Do it." She arched herself closer to him, wanting to take a hit as the taste of him still tingled on her tongue. . "Let go." A hiss escaped her as the flick of his own tongue run along her pulse, nibbling every once and awhile, making her whimper. "I could show you the world." His lips brushed against her ear, making her grip onto his batted coat as she wanted to give in. "I'll never leave you. " The words whispered in her ear as he kissed the pulse again. "Mine, forever."

_Nobody goes old turkey from the thirst in just one night._ She wasn't sure whether Scud knew how right he really was, it hadn't taken one night and it was months since the attack and she was still fighting the urge day and night. "Do you know what I am?" The words escaped her before she could think about them.

"A hybrid similar to blade though not as strong." His tone showed no disgust to her nature, it was a nature that Blade hated with a passion whiles this man, vampire showed none of that making the discussion tilt closer to him.

"Never leave me?" She looked up into the eyes that were already staring at her, leaning forward just to get that much closer to him.

"Never." He closed the space gracefully pressing her lips to his, as it turned fierce they tried to find the dominance of the relationship, making her grip onto him Priest as he pulled away with a smirk on her lips, the same lips that were still tingling from the electric vibes between them. "Forever." He growled the words out as he grinded his hips into her, making her arch into him.

The next breath was slow and slightly uneven before it ended with a smile. Because all I've ever wanted ever needed and hoped for was standing behind me. Her breathing got harsher as she stood up on the tip of her toes, bringing herself closer to his lips once again looking right into his eyes that stared back at me before flickering to my parted lips.

He leaned his forehead on mine making a shocked of warmth flow through her body and soul in his arms making her blood tingle. She felt him beneath her fingers, the porcelain skin so soft and smooth, the stubble on his cheek, the thick red hair, the firm, toned body on which she was pressed onto. And his wonderful aroma that drifted into her lungs and filled her with him.

With her hands on his coat, she gently pulled him with her though there was no force needed as he kissed her lips making another shock in body. The space between them vanished as Priest gathered her shirt into his hands making their lips separate for a minute only to slowly join again. His thumb traced across her right cheek making her close her eyes as tears rolled down her face, making Ciara frown at the emotions running through her. She opened her eyes and found him watching her not saying a word but tracing the features of her face as a soft feather, than across her lips making her chest ache as his own covered hers.

Sensations spread through her body as his arm reached down and hiked her body up, she instantly wrapped her legs around him sending a lightning bolt down her spine that made him let out a soft groan against her lips. She stared at him in wonderment before his lips trailed down to her neck and breathed there. She shivered as the hot breath was replaced by tender lips. Her hands reached from his shoulders to his head, and once again intertwined my fingers through his hair. He pulled back from her lips and pressed than against her throat before laying them down on the bedspread.

Priest hovered over her, knees between her thighs as he cupped my cheeks pulling them together for another kiss. Her hands trailer to his shoulders, pausing before slipping off the ragged coat from his body. He sighed and again returned his lips to her neck, making him want to bite her. Ciara breathing started to get heavy as her hands gently roved over the skin that was new to her touch. She sighed and gasped as his lips pressed and traced over her thundering pulse point, and shivered when his tongue delved into the small cleft of her collar bone.

His eyes roved over my body, but slowly- taking everything in and finally resting upon her eyes. All of their clothes were strewn somewhere else, someplace not worth knowing. Their bodies, once entwined, slowly moved together, gently taking, lovingly giving. Her eyes only left his when his lips covered Ciara making her close her eyes. She felt his breath, his love, his touch and gave into it willingly, completely as sighs, groans, soft moans echoed throughout the room. She whispered his name with abandon in his ear when his gentle pace quickened. Ecstasy and fire consumed her and blackness threatened to overtake her as Ciara clutched onto his back, his neck, his hair; their lips pushing air onto the other's, their foreheads pressed together. The last roll of movement from his body and into Ciara's stilled, and their bodies relaxed.

After one last, final kiss to her lips, his head drifted down to her neck and stopped to rest. She cradled his head there with one hand while the other kept his place caressing his back. She felt his kiss at her pulse point before hearing "I love you," making her closes her eyes. His body still within her hold, still covered with the perspiration from the love that we had made. She drifted off to a quiet, sleep; so content to lie there with his body covering her own.

"**If you don't mind, we have business to attend to." **She clamped her mouth shut as Reinhardt and Chupa walked into the room, not fussed about what happened moments ago.

"Can I join in next time?" Chupa wiggled his eyebrows at her, making Priest growl to her relief.

"The hybrid seems to be keeping his cool, hasn't spoke a word to anyone except Nyssa about your whereabouts." What Reinhardt said was probably true, but it wouldn't stop Blade from searching.

"Let's continue to keep this little secret between _us_ because I would rather keep my balls." They knew it would be a life and death situation, which proved that Priest wasn't fucking around with his promise.

She felt a shiver run through her as she could still feel the effects of their...love making and the taste of his blood pulsing through her veins, making her teeth ach once again. "Jesus, you are like a newbie." She glanced up finding the three males staring at her, making her realise that they probably knew what was on her mind though that didn't stop the hiss escape her at Chupa's words. "I like you better without the hybrid around keeping a short leash on you." She neared closer to Priest's body pressing herself against his side to lay her head on his shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to payback Blade, it would be wise to hush it down until _the time_." Ciara stared at Reinhardt, she knew there was an important piece that was left out. "Come on, let's leave the two newly mated alone." Reinhardt left without further word while Chupa patted Priest on the back and went to poke her in the side making her hiss once again.

"Relax." Priest runs his hands down her arm making her shoulder slump against him. She turned her eyes away from the closed door and breathed in the scent between his shoulder and neck.

"He gets on my nerves." He chuckled making her head move against this shoulder.

"I would never have guessed." She ignored the sarcastic tone in his voice only to be swarmed with a million questions.

"Where are we?" She looked around the one roomed place, taking in the gothic feel that surround them with fire places and four pointed bed.

"We are still at the house of pain." His fingers brushed against the curls on her shoulders. "_We _weren't an any shape to be travelling, so Chupa found us as a room."

"Wouldn't Asad know where we are?" Surely he would tell Blade the location of them, which would be the end of their little secret.

"There is nothing to worry about, Asad wouldn't betray his own pack." The confidence in his voice made her realise the strong connection between the BloodPack. "Now, let's show you what life is really about..."

**It was well into the night, the moon** was high in the sky while the sun spelt. She wasn't sure how she felt about never been able to see the sun again, going out on short runs to the corner store to do a pick up for Blade or even a packed of donuts for Scud. She had grown to love the group though she had her own troubles with the hunger, but with that off her shoulder she felt _relaxed_. The urge that welled in her at times made her feel as if she couldn't breathe around them, but with Priest it was different it felt right. It didn't matter how much it felt right, she hated herself for betraying Blade for everything that he did for her. He could have treated her like any other and ended her life but he didn't which was still a mystery for her.

"Ciara, we're going to Damaskinos." Her eyes flickered to the vampire, her vampire that was already clothed and slipping his boots on. She was use to orders, though his voice wasn't as cold as Blades making warmth spread through her.

She followed Priest like a second shadow as he knew the right places to go for them to safely get to Damaskinos, she wasn't sure of the reason for them leaving the safely of their room but she didn't question him.

The questions did start to swarm in her head as he planted a simple kiss on her forehead before leaving her in the main room. She knew Priest was a part of the Bloodpack and he had business to attend to as Chupa and Reinhardt put it the other night.

A familiar scent met her nose making a slight V in-between her eyebrows, Scud rounded the corner walking with an extra bounce in his step. "Scud?" He didn't seem half as surprised to see her.

"Ciara, how does it feel being on the dark side?" She frowned at his movie quotes but she soon caught on with his meaning.

"Its...fine." She was careful on what word she used though a foul taste filled her mouth as she figure it out."How about you?" His eye brows shot up making his fingers move to his lip, instead of the usual fumbling he turned his bottom lip down showing the mark. "You lied." She felt a bubble rise in her.

"But so did you." His statement made her come short. She was about to make a comment when the room filled with sirens, making her ears ring.

"What's that?"

"That's _not _good." She frowned at Scud as if he was stupid, of course the sirens would mean something was _not good_.

"Ciara!" She turned to Priest marching down the hallway to her, his hard eyes making her forget about the earlier love making as a true hunter come to surface. "We're leaving. Now!" He grabbed onto her hand, turning the other direction they had entered.

"What's happening?" Scud's question didn't make the Priest slow down but instead of dragging her, he put a protective arm around her.

"Nomak." Jared Nomak, the leader of the new virus that made vampires run with fear.

With the twists and turns of the corridors, Ciara had no idea which direction they were headed until Priest led her down a flit of stairs that ended in a garage that was fully stocked with vehicles. Instead of taking the bright yellow or even blue car, Priest got into the driver's side of a plain black car.

They were out of the Damaskinos building without anyone nothing better, the rev of the engine calming her jumping nerves in the quiet car. "Reinhardt and Chupa are dead, some fate for the rest of the BloodPack." His voice held no emotions but she knew from watching the interactions between the three male vampires that Priest was close to them. "We're going into hiding for a couple of years for _everything_ to settle down." Everything meaning Blade and Nomak. Without having to speak a word, they both knew that blade would take care of Nomak and his virus and once that happens he'll come hunting for them.


End file.
